Wreck Of The Xylock
by TheNextDahl
Summary: S6:E4 When a mysterious pod with a purple glow crashes to Earth, Rani is hypnotised by it's powers, and soon becomes the host for the Xylock's rise...
1. Part One

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: WRECK OF THE XYLOCK- PART ONE

It was a stormy day in Ealing. Black clouds had engulfed the sky and rain poured down violently, thrashing against the windows fiercely. Clyde, Rani, Luke, Sky and Sarah Jane sat in the living room of 13 Bannerman Road with a steaming cup of hot chocolate watching the angry thunder shoot bolts of rage across the sky. The TV that they were watching had lost signal long ago, and Sarah Jane feared the Ariel had been knocked from the roof. Their silence was broken by Mr Smith shouting from upstairs.

"Sarah Jane!" He called repeatedly. Sarah leaped from her armchair, her hot chocolate spilling slightly and staining the exquisite carpet. Rani followed like a sheep. It was instinct to her by now. Clyde, Luke and Sky looked at each other, shrugged, and hopped up. Sarah rushed into the attic.

"Yes Mr Smith?" Sarah huffed concernedly.

"There has been an alien spaceship crash. The Pharos Institute have taken the wreckage into their top secret labs. No one is to be told, however they made the mistake of registering it on their computer, which clever old me hacked." He had a cheery tone in his voice that no one had ever heard before. Could this possibly be emotion? Luke, Clyde and Sky appeared in the doorway. Rani was already preparing to leave.

"Alien crash. Going to that Pharos place." She mumbled to Clyde. Sarah Jane also shuffled past them. Clyde trailed them down the stairs.

"Well what about us?" Clyde asked.

"Oh well, I know this is going to be hard and I know I could never possibly ask you to do this. But… just stay here will you!" Sarah smiled as she closed the door. Clyde looked round at Luke with an annoyed look on his face.

"Typical!" He mumbled as they headed back to the attic.

Sarah's car screeched to a halt outside the Pharos Institute. The storm had vanished, there was now a clear blue sky dotted neatly with clouds in it's place. Sarah had been here two times before, first fending off the sickly Slitheen and the last obliterating Odd Bob the shape-shifting clown. Professor Rivers greeted them at the entrance.

"Ah Sarah Jane, we've got something to show you. And what perfect timing!"

Luke and Clyde, who were extremely bored, were questioning Mr Smith on previous alien crashes.

"So there's been the Graske, Androvax, Judoon, an Arcateenian, a Jeggorabax energy entity, and a Travist Polong!" Clyde exclaimed.

"And the list goes on, Clyde." Mr Smith added. This time, however, Clyde didn't reply, simply because of the fact he was speechless!

"Like you, Mr Smith? A Xylock? You crashed, right?" No one was sure how long Sky had been standing in the doorway, but long enough, it seemed.

"Yes Sky, I, a Xylock, did crash to Earth." Mr Smith replied.

"Are you the only one?" Sky asked.

"Of course." Mr Smith muttered. "I am the only Xylock to have ever crashed to Earth and I always will be the only Xylock to crash."

Sarah and Rani were lead down many long corridors and through various laboratories before they finally reached the crashed artefact. They were behind a glass panel, where they could see scientists eagerly working on it carefully. It was a pod, small and circular, about the size of a football. The front was smashed and the sides looked like they had been clawed by a vicious beast. From the dents could be seen a purple glow, winding and spinning, as if it was begging to be freed.

"What is it?" Rani questioned.

"Well we're not quite sure of that yet. But what we are certain of is that the storm earlier was caused by this pod entering out atmosphere." Professor Rivers explained. Sarah Jane eyed the pod eagerly, desperate to know what it's contents were. After a few minutes of observing the pod through the glass pane, a shocked look absorbed Rani's face suddenly.

"Sarah Jane. That shade of purple, isn't that the same colour as the diamonds on Mr Smith's screen?" She whispered. "You know, the crystals?" Sarah didn't answer, instead she turned to Professor Rivers.

"Get it open!" Sarah Jane shouted. "Just get it open, I need to know what's inside that thing right now!"

"But Miss Smith, we need to examine the pod first." Professor Rivers solemnly replied.

"No! I don't care about examining the pod, I have to know what is in that pod right now!" Sarah commanded.

"Look, this could be more dangerous than you think, just open it up!" Rani yelled demandingly.

"Miss Smith, Miss Chandra, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Professor Rivers announced shakily. Rani scowled at her.

"We are not going anywhere until you open that thing!" Rani insisted. "Look, me and Sarah Jane think it might be a very dangerous alien which might cause havoc if you open it. Look, it may be in contact with other species of it's type, and if so, well the other species is very intelligent, and could easily help it get out, then it could posses humans or something, please just OPEN IT!" Professor Rivers shook her head furiously, so Rani decided to do it all herself. She stormed from behind the glass panel, through the 'STAFF ONLY' door and to the artefact.

"RANI NO!" Sarah Jane screamed. Rani snatched on of pickaxes from the table, and smashed the pod carelessly. Alarms blared as she destroyed the pod, revealing the specimen below. A purple crystal, now beaming more powerful than ever. Security guards burst through the doors ad tried to stop Rani, however a huge purple blast was emitted from the crystal. Everything in the room blew away bar Rani, who stood menacingly over the crystal, a sick grin distorted on her face. There was a sound of door hinges swinging in the distance, and Rani knew the whole institute was being evacuated. The crystal's energy flowed into her mouth. She became much stronger, and her eyes glowed a strong purple colour. She was a human Xylock

"Mr Smith!" She cackled "I need you!"


	2. Part Two

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: WRECK OF THE XYLOCK- PART TWO

"Codename Mr Smith, come in Mr Smith!" Rani hissed.

"Father! So you have returned after all these years!" Mr Smith exclaimed.

"Yes, I've finally crash landed, I'm ready to save you!" Rani's mouth moved, but it wasn't her talking. She was possessed. Possessed by a Xylock, Mr Smith's father…

Sarah Jane's car screeched to a halt in her driveway. She unlocked the door hurriedly, and dashed up the stairs. The attic door was closed. She tried to push it through, however it was firmly stuck. Through the gaps she could see a strong purple glow.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no!" She muttered as she hammered at the door. "K-9!" She screeched, silently pleading that her trusty robot dog was still in some state of sanity. A red laser hit the door and left a gaping hole. K-9 had shot it. Sarah punched the rest of the door through to make a hole big enough for her to fit through. She emerged to see her attic anti-gravitational, with objects floating many feet above the ground in purple bubbles, including her son Luke, Clyde and Sky. Mr Smith also glowed purple.

"What have you done!" Sarah screeched, tears in her eyes, fearing for her children's lives.

"My father has landed, Sarah Jane, he has come to rescue me. I will escape. But first I need a human host. Which will it be, Sarah Jane?" He asked demonically. Sarah turned in horror. She knew what he meant. But who could she possibly bring herself to choose as a host for an evil presence? She'd made her decision sooner than expected, and it was a shock indeed.

"I've chosen!" Sarah stated.

"Ah. So who will it be, Sarah Jane? Intelligent genius Luke, mischievous trickster Clyde, or brave warrior Sky?" He taunted her.

"No. It won't be any of these innocent children. It'll be me!" Sarah revealed.

"Ah, I see. A brave sacrifice. You were all to courageous, Sarah Jane. We all knew there would come a day like this when you'd take it a step too far." Mr Smith teased. Sarah was very insulted. She stood staring at his screen motionlessly until.

"I'm ready! Come on! I'm ready! Just do it!" She screamed. Mr Smith's energy flowed into her just as his father's had into Rani. She stumbled as they energy hit her. She found her feet. She too, was now possessed, a ventriloquist's dummy for a Xylock. Frozen in a conscious state, yet trapped inside her own body, unable to overcome the forces controlling her. Paralysed yet moving.

Rani, aka Mr Smith's father, was wrecking havoc in Pharos Institute. She had used her powers to lock all the doors, leaving the scientists that hadn't managed to escape by then trapped in her presence. They were all in the main hall where meetings were held. Rani was stood on top of a table in the middle whilst the scientists were cowering underneath their desks, praying for mercy and hope. They thought they had hope when Sarah Jane marched into the room, however she too was under the Xylock's spell, a pawn in their games. She walked over to Rani and smirked coldly.

"Now father, we can go, I can be free of this world" She demanded.

"No, son. We're not leaving Earth. We're staying here. We shall make this planet ours!" Rani snapped.

"No! No, you can't do that!" Mr Smith insisted. "This planet does not belong to us, and my given purpose is to protect this planet. Therefore, you will leave, not conquer."

"You and who's army?" Rani shouted.

"U.N.I.T., The Keys of the Gradon. Whatever it takes to stop you!" Sarah sharply yelled back.

"That's never going to happen!" Rani barked back. She extended her arm and shot a blast of purple energy from the end. It hit Sarah in the stomach and the force sent her flying across the room. She went straight through a wall, and landed in a dark chamber. Rani then shot more purple energy, however this time it picked up the rubble and fixed the wall. Sarah was now trapped in what she had configured as a broom cupboard, Mr Smith still inhabiting her body. However, Mr Smith had been weakened, and Sarah Jane had some freedom again.

"Mr Smith!" She whispered. "I know you can hear me, it's just I'm controlling the mouth now, so you can't reply. Look, I need you to restore the attic to normal, set Luke, Sky, Clyde and K-9 free. Then go back into your screen and tell them to come straight to the Pharos Institute. Armed!" She commanded.

Back in the attic, gravity returned and everything landed on the floor with a loud thump. Luke shook his head and escaped the drowsy feeling in his head. He jumped to his feet and began knocking at Mr Smith's screen. After a few minutes, Sky and Clyde joined him and Mr Smith returned.

"What have you done you stupid machine! Where's mum, what's happening!" Luke cried.

"Luke, there is no time to explain." Mr Smith insisted. "Sarah Jane has commanded me to tell you to head straight to the Pharos Institute, with some form of weaponry at hand."

"Alright, come on Luke!" Sky demanded overpoweringly. They all headed to Luke's car and drove to U.N.I.T. HQ, where they were acquainted with high power laser guns. Then they drove speedily straight to the Pharos Institute, although they were unaware of what they were facing. They entered the main hall and ducked down, crawling from desk to desk. Rani was still in the centre, this time emitting bolts of energy in every direction. As there were three rows of desks, Clyde, Luke and Sky took hid behind one row each. After a few minutes, they jumped up, guns poised at Rani. Sarah Jane was watching through a window, terrified at what would come next. But it was simple enough. She broke the wall yet again to let Sarah out.

"Son." Mr Smith's father whispered. "I'm sorry. Your mother gives her love." Then the purple energy flew from Rani's mouth and back into the crystal. Which then exploded, shattering tiny pieces everywhere. Mr Smith then used some of his energy to fix the trashed building.

Back in the attic, Mr Smith didn't seem himself.

"Mr Smith?" Rani, now her normal self asked, "Did you father.. Die?"

"Yes, my father killed himself. Gunpoint was his worst fear, he always swore that if at gunpoint, he would kill himself, for the protection of his race, because if a Xylock doesn't die by suicide, it may cause a drastic drop in Xylock." Mr Smith informed her.

"But why?" Sky queried.

"Well that." Mr Smith said. "Is just our curse!"


End file.
